the_sims_3_exchangefandomcom-20200215-history
60smusicluvr:Sim-Mas Wonderland
Details Ho! Ho! Ho! It's time to ring in the season with this beautiful Holiday community lot. Have your sims take a ride on the Merry-Go-Railroad and see the wonders of the miniture Christmas Village! Ride on the World of Wonder Carousel or take a spin on the ice skating rink! Get the best views of the surroundings on the candy cane bridge! Dine, Dine, Dine! Yes, Sim-Mas Wonderland has it all and more. Visit us today and have your self a very Merry (belated!) Christmas! Sights and Sounds Candy Cane Bridge: One of our most popular destinations of our park, Candy Cane Bridge offers the very best and most beautiful sights of Sim-Mas Wonderland! Located near the entrance, you can't miss it! So, snap the perfect picture for your scrapbook and get on to the fun! Miniature Christmas Village: One of our biggest kept secrets of the park, the Miniature Christmas Village can only be seen if and-only if- you take the Merry-Go-Railroad around the park. Penguin Point: Crafted by the best shrubbery cutters of our time, these cute Penguins are sure to make you say, 'Awww!' Kids will love it! Carter the Elusive Dog: You may find this little guy around the park. So, practice your high pitched sing-song voice, regularly. Photo Booth: Professional photographers take better pictures than you. So let the pros do it, why don't ya? Activities Merry-Go-Railroad: Faster than on foot, the train loops around the park at 35MPH. With three checkpoints, you should be able to catch it, eventually. World of Wonder Carousel: Dizzy yourself with the World of Wonder Carousel! It goes round and round and round and round . . . As Cold As Ice Skating Rink: Twirl away on this skating rink. Get good enough and maybe we'll consider putting on a show with you as lead. 'Nutcracker On Ice', perhaps? Tournaments Eating Contest: Pie eating contests are held at 1PM and 4PM. Winner gets their next visit 'All You Can Eat Buffet' free. One Time only. Exclusions apply. Dodge Ball with Snow: Be the 'last man' standing in the Snowball Fight! Winner gets a 'fast pass' to the Merry-Go-Railroad for the rest of the day. Due to large demand, we recommend signing up upon entering the park. We pick the names of the contestants out of a raffle box. Fighting begins at 2:30PM. Chess Tournament Operating all day, the chess tournament rewards the winner with $5,000 Simoleons! Do you have what it takes? Smack the King! If you have good hand eye coordination you may be able to knock the king down, first. Winner gets to gloat. Trick Shot Competition: The pool table is open to anyone that wants to play unless it's 5PM. That time is reserved for the daily Trick Shot Competition. Winner gets $5,000 Simoleons! Ends at 6PM. Dining Food Stand: Get your favorite seasonal snacks at the food stand! All You Can Eat Buffet: We serve salad, turkey and cookies. A three course meal! Barista Bar Kids, Keep OUT! But Wait There's More! You'll just have to visit to find out! Gallery 60smusicluvrwonderland1.jpg 60smusicluvrwonderland2.jpg 60smusicluvrwonderland4.jpg 60smusicluvrwonderlandregular.jpg 60smusicluvrwonderlandfrost.jpg 60smusicluvrwonderland5.jpg 60smusicluvrwonderland3.jpg 60smusicluvrwonderland7.jpg 60smusicluvrwonderland10.jpg 60smusicluvrwonderland11.jpg 60smusicluvrwonderland12.jpg 60smusicluvrwonderland8.jpg 60smusicluvrwonderland9.jpg Creator's Notes Expansion/Stuff Packs Used Store Items Used Right Untamed Wall Ivy.png Sky High Roller Coaster Cart.png Char-le-Gnome.png The Roundabout.png Reflections by Candlelight.png Decorative Curtains.png The Sims Classic- Forever Redwood Potted Tree.png Starlight Satellite Chandelier.png Shrub of Tranquility.png Left Untamed Wall Ivy.png World of Wonder Carousel.png Romantique Overstuffed Armchair.png Flowing Banderole.png Decorative Presents.png The Way the Moss Grows Stone Steps.png Holiday Tree.png Showy Snowy Man.png New Year's Nectar.png Winter Wall Wreath.png Mochi’s Doggie Present.png Winter Wall Garland.png Christmas Wall Stockings.png Menorah Candle Holder.png Chestnut Nutcracker.png Bridge Over Troubled Waters.png Half Arch of Lesser Gods.png Wonder Wall With Hedge.png Mighty Mansard Angled Corner Roof.png Mighty Mansard Straight With Window Roof.png Chandelier Chain.png Category:Christmas